Athazagoraphobia
by 8Clarify8
Summary: [BlackIce later chapters] Pitch has been driven to the point of madness and desperation with the Nightmare's unlocking a small amount of a memory, but it's enough to drive Pitch to search for what it could possibly mean: he had a family.


One picture can ruin just about anything and everything; I myself found this out the hard way as my perfect little pairing world was shattered by this one seemingly innocent picture of Pitch and Jack under a bed, but with my over active mind I saw the great potential and the angst and just the beauty of the BlackIce- so now I give my shot at writing one, my very first, so this shall be fun ; the BlackIce fandom has a new member, and just like that one picture corrupted my mind let me corrupt yours.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians; I do not own the characters, I don't own anything in this story except for the words here on the screen. I only own the plot.

Rating: K+/T/M

Language: English

Pairing: Eventual PitchXJack

_**Athazagoraphobia (the fear of being forgotten and/or ignored by someone you care strongly about)**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**He was more than a sight to behold,  
he stood taller than the rising night;  
his teeth gleamed and shined like gold  
but were white.  
His skin was a silvery dark,  
pale and black,  
just like his eyes that were silver and light.  
Pitch Black was the name he went by now;  
so dark, cold, and alone,  
no one else knew of the hell in his mind-  
of his own nightmare  
that just took time.  
Now alone he'll stand  
facing the muse of all he's done,  
no other Legend's know  
how cold you can truly turn  
when you're the one  
who  
messed  
up.**_

Pitch paced around his lair, his shoes hitting the old cobblestone as the cages that were once filled with Toothiana's little fairies were now filled with his Nightmare's and Fearling's that had dared attack their master; only a few of the cages were open, causing them to run free in the night and disrupt as many dreams as they saw fit.

Pitch no longer really cared to be out personally messing with the children's dreams, he was still too befuddled about his own nightmare that the Fearling's unlocked to really concentrate on children's nightmares. Even though it has been well over five years (hell, maybe even longer. He was immortal just like the other Legends) and he could still see the vision/ memory/ nightmare- _whatever the fuck it was_, as clear as he had the moment it happened.

His mind was still reeling, and another headache began to form behind his eyes. The Fearling's and Nightmares rattled the cages, screaming those high pitched screech they did. Pitch's features turned into a snarl as the nightmare sand swam around his being and collected, making him much bigger than the cages as he leaned towards them and roared: _**"BE QUIET!"**_

Extra dust and sand blew in the cages direction as the creatures shrank back into the bars. Pitch's features evened out as he brushed the extra nightmare sand from his cloak, shrinking back to his normal height. Pitch walked to the edge of the platform, looking down into the empty abyss- even he was unsure what laid at the bottom.

He glanced up at the cages again, summoning the Nightmares and Fearling's that were running wild. A couple minutes later black mists shot through the cavern before slamming into their cages, Nightmares and shapeless black Fearlings morphed from the mist and the cages doors closed and locked. Pitch took one last look around his dark home before chuckling to himself softly and disappearing in the shadows.

It was about time he paid a visit to the Tooth Fairy.

* * *

Toothiana flittered about her grove of little tooth fairies, checking in with each and all, she greeted those who came to her presenting teeth and scolded the ones who forgot to leave a coin under a child's pillow. She sighed as she flew up to her perch, catching her breath as she smiled brightly at all the busy little fairies.

"Busy as ever, I see." A chilled voice spoke up from behind her and Toothiana gasped, turning around quickly and floating back into the open air, searching for who she knew was there.

"Pitch, where are you? Come out and stop hiding!" She demanded, he held his hands up as he manifested from the shadows and took a step into her domain.

"I'm here on peaceful terms. My Nightmare's aren't around, none of them- go ahead, send your little fairies to go search for them." He sneered, Toothiana looked at one of the little fairies for conformation and it nodded, claiming that what Pitch was saying was true.

Toothiana kept a weary glance at him as she hovered towards her perch again, lightly stepping down on the ground and leaning against the side panel- where a small secret button laid that summoned the other Guardians. There were several all over the place, considering since Pitch could show up from anywhere he pleased as long as there was a shadow.

Before she could blink Toothiana was pushed away from the nearest button by Pitch as he came up behind her, pushing her into a different rail. His tall body caging her smaller one in. She was trapped. And she tried her best not to be afraid, but he was so much taller, stronger, faster, _and dangerous _than she was.

"Do you _dare?_ I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I need a request from you." Toothiana blinked before bursting out into a hard, sharp, and disbelieving laugh as she floated up and away from Pitch, who surprisingly didn't even move to grab her.

"A request? _From me?_ Ha! What makes you think I would _ever_ help _you? _After what you did?" She made a good point and Pitch knew this very well, but his silence and his ashamed look he gave her caused her hostility to melt away (only slightly though, she was still on guard.) She hovered closer to him again, her head tilted slightly as her hands came up to in between her small chest and covered her heart. "Pitch?"

"Toothiana, I do not come as your enemy- I come as a broken and confused shell of a man I used to be. You told Jack before that we were all someone before we were chosen, didn't you?" Toothiana looked perplexed as she hovered back away from him.

"How on this Earth did you-" Pitch gave a sharp and dry laugh at her question before it turned into humorless chuckles.

"I'm the Nightmare King, Toothiana, I see _everyone's_ fears. Legends are no more susceptible to fear than a mortal child is. I saw Jack's fear, and I was living it along with him without him even knowing." He turned his eyes away for a moment before looking back up at her. "That was a replay in his fear, that you, and the other Guardians, would just simply melt away and leave him as nothing once again."

Toothiana frowned at him, hovering closer as she poked his chest with her tiny (and sharp) fingers.

"Now you listen here, Pitch-!"

"Tooth_iana_-" Pitch sighed in irritation before glaring at her, moving her hand away from him. "You asked me how and I answered, may I please get to the point of why I need your help?" His plead did not go unheard and Tooth twisted her lips before sitting herself down daintily on the side of the perch, her hands folded in her lap as she looked up at Pitch expectantly.

"Thank you." He sighed before clasping his hands behind his back. "I need your help in finding my memories." Toothiana blinked brightly, clearly very surprised by his request.

"Your… Your _memories_? You do not have them? According to North you're…"

"Just as old as the Man in the Moon." He sneered again, obvious distaste in his voice as Tooth held her hands up in a peaceful sign. "I _know_." He rolled his eyes before sighing in irritation and shaking his head.

"When my Nightmare's came after me I saw not my fear, but I experienced a locked memory. At least that's what I think it is. I mean I'm the embodiment of fear itself, I don't fear _anything_." He seemed upset by this fact as he gestured to his entire being, Tooth twisted her lips again and bit on her nail.

"Except of being alone." She pointed out. Pitch sighed and shook his head, turning and walking away from her. He looked down to the nests of the little fairies, them fluttering about happily. His hands clenched at his sides tightly.

"Why would I be afraid of the one thing I have been my entire life?" He casted a glance at her, before turning back to watch the fairies. In that glance Tooth saw what he was trying to convey the entire time- a broken man just trying to find his way.

It was silent between the two, the fairies chirping happily amongst each other being the only noise in the area.

"Tooth, you don't know what it's like to be in solitude for all of your life, having no one know your name or even know you're there. You don't know what it's like to feel lost and confused, hopeless, this may be my only chance to find something out about the man I used to be- and the only one who could possibly help me," he paused and turned around, looking at her slightly hopeful. "Is you."

Toothiana bit her lip, not sure how to respond because what he said was true. He knew her before she became a Legend, before she became a Guardian. He was supposed to be older than MiM himself. The mysterious past behind Pitch would be amazing to learn, but Pitch was right. She didn't understand, not one bit.

"I understand." Toothiana and Pitch were both surprised when none other than Jack Frost hopped down from the roof of the Perch, balancing on the side before stepping onto the floor and taking his hood off. His white hair was wild as always and his eyes set into a suspicious glare but his stance was lazy, though his grip on his staff didn't loosen any.

"I understand perfectly, Pitch. Though I admit not knowing one's memories is a drag, even when you're as old as time itself." Pitch chuckled dryly at the comment even though it was true. "And if Toothiana agrees to help you, I will too. Though one wrong step, one wrong move, and you will have nowhere left to run too." Jack pointed his staff at Pitch's throat, and even though Pitch looked surprised he smiled a coy grin and his eyes narrowed.

"Even the shadows won't be able to save you." Jack growled, Toothiana hopped up quickly and floated over to the two, breaking them apart. Even though Jack still glared and Pitch still smirked in amusement. Toothiana glared at both of them.

"Stop it, both of you." She looked at Pitch, and his features evened out once again. She gave him an equally cold stare and squared her shoulders.

"I'll help you."


End file.
